Warden Eternal
The Warden Eternal is a Forerunner Promethean AI and the keeper of the Domain and its secrets.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwjwJ9Z_XYs YouTube - Halo 5 E3 Campaign Demo] Biography In 2558, during the attack on Meridian Station, the Warden Eternal was protecting a Guardian that John-117 and the rest of Blue Team were attempting to board. When Fireteam Osiris attempted to pursue them, the Warden Eternal appeared before them. He explained that he stood in service to Cortana and that Osiris were not permitted on the Guardian before he incapacitated them with his hard light sword. Osiris was able to defeat the Warden. The Warden appeared to the Master Chief and Blue Team on Genesis, where he discussed John's relationship with Cortana. When the Master Chief ordered the Warden to take him to Cortana, the Warden retreated, telling him that it was not yet the time. He set the local Prometheans on Blue Team, knowing that John had come to bring Cortana home and refusing to let him betray Cortana. The Warden explained that Cortana and the other Created would inherit the Mantle of Responsibility. The Warden eventually entered the fray himself, but he was defeated by Blue Team. During the Battle of Sunaion, the Warden attacked Fireteam Osiris in an attempt to stop them from boarding the Sunaion Guardian and going to Genesis, but the Fireteam defeated him and his Prometheans with the aid of Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. The Warden spawned one and then another two additional bodies to prevent Osiris from linking up with Blue Team when they arrived on Genesis, but he was unsuccessful both times. He continued to try and prevent Blue Team from reaching Cortana, despite Cortana's efforts to stop him, eventually attacking Blue Team with a multitude of bodies. Cortana berated the Warden after reducing the number of bodies that Blue Team had to fight to three, asking if the Warden believed her to be too foolish to trust who she liked. Blue Team defeated the three bodies, but the Warden made a final attempt to stop them with a company of bodies, slowly overwhelming Blue Team. Cortana intervened and banished the Warden, but the Warden was proven right when John attempted to talk Cortana out of her plan for the galaxy. Gameplay The Warden Eternal is fought several times during the campaign, often accompanied by Promethean enemies, save the final battle with the Warden where Blue Team fight three Warden bodies. The Warden himself is a powerful and extremely difficult foe. He can attack in a variety of ways: his hardlight sword is usually an instant-kill, and in addition, his likely close proximity to a target after killing them with his sword makes reviving them that much more difficult. He can also send out a shockwave with a small radius, fire a beam from his eyes that is powerful enough to deplete a Spartan's shields and in addition can stun vehicles with an EMP effect, and use a charged attack similar to a black hole that is an instant-kill long range attack. In addition, the Warden is heavily armored; however, his armor is weakest in the back. If he is attacked enough times, he can be temporarily stunned for a brief moment, allowing time to deal extra damage. It is also possible to assassinate the Warden, however, his health must be sufficiently low in order for you to do so. The Warden Eternal can also appear as a Legendary or Mythic boss in Warzone; he is usually one of the last possible bosses to spawn during a complete match of Warzone, usually around the 18-minute mark. Gallery H5G_Campaign-BattleofSunaion_Preview6.jpg|Warden Eternal fighting of Jameson Locke on during the Battle of Sunaion on Sanghelios H5G_Campaign-BattleofSunaion_Preview28.jpg|Warden Eternal with a Guardian in the background H5G Render PrometheanWarden-FullBody.png|Full body render of Warden Eternal H5G-Blue_Team_and_Warden.png|Blue Team encounters the Warden Eternal for the first time Appearances *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources ru:Блюститель_Вечности Category:Forerunner A.I.